Enemies Closer
by turbomagnus
Summary: Not every challenger for Ranma's heart has openly declared themselves, some are hiding in plain sight, waiting for the right moment...


Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, characters and situations belong to Rumiko Takahashi and are used without permission or intent to profit. The song 'She's A Fool', which was the inspiration for this work belongs to Lesley Gore and falls under the same catagories of no permission and no profit.

* * *

"Enemies Closer"  
By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

* * *

One day, he'll get tired of it all; tired of the endless attacks, physical and verbal, tired of the challenges, the kidnappings, the plots, so-called family honor, everything. He'll get tired of the mother ready to kill him if he doesn't live up to her unrealistic expectations and the father who refuses to accept the blame for his part in causing all the trouble.

He'll get tired of the crazy gymnast who thinks sleeping power and rope is an acceptable substitute for actually asking someone for a date.

Tired of the foreign girl with no concept of personal space or the meaning of 'double standards'.

Tired of the psycho-chef so obsessed with being the 'cute fiancee' that anyone can tell she's never heard the saying 'best friends make the best lovers'.

Of the bokken-wielding idiot who makes those otaku that dress and act like their role-playing characters look normal and well-adjusted.

Of the two-timing pig-boy that the only person who can't figure it out is the one person that should consider all the time she spends defending him despite the fact that he usually started it to begin with.

And most especially tired of That Family. Everyone ends up making excuses for all of them, 'still recovering from their mother's death' being the most used, but they're just that - excuses. The father that cries like a child when he doesn't get his way, the vapid air-head of an eldest, the middle one that's going to get herself killed when she tries to blackmail or extort the wrong person... and the youngest one... Everyone thinks she's one of my best friends, but the truth is much darker...

I hate her. Really, I hate the hypcritical, self-rightous bitch. I hate the way she thinks breaking bricks and jogging in the mornings makes her better than the rest of us. I hate the way she represents all the worst in women. I hate the way that everyone bends over backwards to let her have her way. I hate the way everyone thinks that she's so desirable just because the afforementioned bokken-wielding idiot chases her like a dog does a car.

Most importantly right now, though, I hate the way she treats him. She doesn't know how lucky she is, she's got the best thing in the world; the kind of 'love' that's hard to find... with the boy I wish were mine, I'll honestly admit. But she's a fool, even if he doesn't really know what love is and how to act about it, she has him and she still treats him cruel; the mallet, the accusations, the insults, it's a wonder he hasn't broken already...

I'm one of the few that have actually figured out that they're not as engaged as everyone thinks, I've listened to her story and I've heard his. He never actually picked a fiancee, everyone just assumes that it would be her and are treating it as a fact. That Family are the ones who keep switching their assumed claim around, but he's never actually said that he's going to marry any of them... That's the only reason it can't be said that she's cheating on him. She sleeps with pig-boy in her bed, she takes his side against her supposed fiance, even though she knows that's why he chases her in the first place she still fights with bokken-idiot...

And with a boy like that, it's such a sin... A boy like that with a body like that, really. He has no sense of modesty, so every time he has to have hot water, he just dumps it over him and wrings out his shirt, but a girl looking closely can take the chance to see just what ten straight years of training can do to a guy. He's not one of those muscle-bound idiots with a bicep bigger than his head, no, it's all compact and lean and tight and... yummy...

Sooner or later, the day's going to come when the mind held in that yummy body snaps and gives every one of them just what they deserve, repaying every insult, every threat, every beating a hundred-hundred-fold; and on that day, I will go to him, I will join him and together we will grind the little wretch into the dust, wailing and begging for the mercy she denied others and over her broken body I will give him my loyalty, my heart, if he will take it my body... I will be his, he will be mine and this place will tremble at the joining of a perfect warrior's body and a patient conquerer's mind...

It is a dream I have.

"Sayuri! Come on!" The two-faced brat ruins my happy moment with her shout.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Akane!"

She huffs and turns around to start walking away and as I stand up from my seat under the tree, I'm having delicious thoughts of putting a knife in that proud back of her's... Foolish girl, only at the end will she understand.

'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.'


End file.
